mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ianite
' Ianite, the Goddess of Balance and Queen of the End,' is one of the three gods in the world of Mianite. She is the neutral god within the world of Mianite who spreads neutrality and justice. The first reference of her existence is in the first episode of CaptainSparklez' perspective where Tom and Tucker talk about Ianite. Minecraft Mianite: A MYSTERIOUS NEW WORLD (Ep 1.) Jordan first partially decides that he would go to team Ianite in Minecraft Mianite: Ep.3 GETTING TROLLED AND TROLLING BACK where he states "I haven't chosen my god yet, I'm on team Ianite." But it wasn't that big of a deal at the time. Not until recently, what is assumed to be her former prison, was found by CaptainSparklez. Inside was a sign that read, "If you have found this know, I am alive." When Jordan later asked Mianite about his sister's status, he confirmed the imbalances in the world have made her deathly ill. The arrival of Dianite's temple into the mortal realms, a secret enclave existed where Dianite kept her "heart". It is unknown how he obtained it or what this means towards Ianite's fate. It was then revealed that Ianite's heart was kept at the bottom of the pit in the dragon's mouth which was located to the left of the Dianite Temple in the Nether. Ianite has many domains but she stays in Ianarea after the Season One Finale. After pulling the gang from the void, much of her power is drained, leaving her in a 10 year coma-like state. While in this state, only her subconscious is alive and represented by Taint. By pushing the Taint farther back, her conscious lashed back, and made the giant statue of taint attacking the town. Jordan and Waglington decide to blow it up, despite several warnings by Martha that doing so will only make her angrier, and what had happened before would repeat itself. This does indeed manifest itself into a monsterous taint monster many times larger than the previous. Shortly after angering her, the monster starts to speak in the name "Abomination" The monster's voice is soon identified as Ianite's early signs of rousing. She is portrayed trying to escape from the monster destroying the town she loves, and fighting her own subconscious. She then utters numbers, figuered out by Jeriicho to be Coordinates. When they reach the Co-ords, they find her there, on an island with a small hourse built into a mountain and a maze next to it, presumed to be for a later quest. Tom starts destroying things, putting Ianiate into and even worse mental state. She At first rejoices for she thinks she's found her Spark (Plug) again, but soon rejects Sparklez, leaving him confused and hurt. It's revealed that there is another version of the gang, which consisted of Jeriah, moT, CountryBat, and most prominently, Spark. Spark is the other version of Captainsparklez, and she tells him that he is also the father of her children, confusing him greatly. Afterwards, she agrees to come back to The world of Ruxomar with CaptainSparklez. (More about the status of the other gang can be found in my other article, Ianite's dreams.) On day 30 in Season Two it is revealed that King Helgrind and Martha the Mystic are her children and Prince Andor is her grandson. AppearancesCategory:Gods First Appearance: Lady Ianite joined the realm of Mianite and spoke with the inhabitants of the world of Mianite, for the very first time , and told them that she can't show herself as she's weak , she also told them that she hid some items somewhere in the realm of Mianite , but she does not remember their locations exactly , as far as she remembered that day , one of the items was a sugar , located near the face of "Ash Ketchum', unfortunately, she vanished before more could be said . Sparklez was able to get the sugar later and it bound itself to him .Captain Sparklez will do anything for Lady Ianite and so will Skipper Redbeard. Second Appearance: As an army of pirates ravages the land of Mianite, blowing up Tom's house and Waglington's Darude, Ianite appears. She is very weak, barely able to stand. The pirates seem to think that it is perfectly normal for the lost goddess of neutrality to be appearing for the first time in the flesh, and protect her from Tom with some flint and steel. Then, Tom threatens her with his Holy Dianite Sword that he claims can kill anyone in the mysterious "Creative Mode", which might be linked to being a Wizard. But the sword disappears from his hands and into Ianite's, freaking Tom out. Jordan tries to ask Ianite how to get to Ianarea, where Ianite apparently hails from, but she and the pirates are very cryptic about it, saying something about the voyage being too tough. She told them that a witch helped her so they can meet her as a broadcast, while she's in fact in a dark, hot place, which is the nether. After the pirates blast a hole in the side of the Priest's mountain and teleport away, Tom again threatens Ianite, challenging her to a 1v1. She agrees unexpectedly and kills Tom with his own sword. Afterwards, Sparklez asked her what he should do to help her, she proceeds tell the Mianitees that she can't sleep, and that she needs a wither skull, which will help her get to sleep before she eventually withers away. Sparklez asked her if she needed something else, she said that she only needed a wither skull, for now. Tucker comments that Jordan got his puns from Ianite. Meanwhile, Tom cries out to Dianite, demanding he appear and help fight Ianite. Dianite unexpectedly gets on, yells at Ianite for appearing, Tom for not telling him sooner that Ianite had appeared, he also yells at Tom for letting her talk to Tucker, Sonja, and Jordan. He hits Ianite with a fireball and she leaves saying she is sorry. He blasts Jordan a couple times before leaving as well. 'Third Appearance:' After the heroes, including Syndicate, traveled to the Nether to retrieve Ianite's heart, they came before a series of challenges. The first being Lava Parkour, which was promptly ender pearled across by Jordan and Tucker, Tom simply swam in the lava, of course he had his Dianite Armour, he could not be harmed by fire. Next, they traveled through the Hell Maze while being attacked by its guardians. Finally, they came to battle against Dianite's trusted servant: Guardian_Furia. After a fierce battle, Tucker killed the Guardian and retrieved the heart. They then all traveled to the partly destroyed Ianarea, and saw Ianite return to full strength. However, Dianite still had her trapped somewhere, but she was powerful enough to send gifts to her followers. Fourth Appearance: After Captain Capsize was killed by Guardian_Furia, the Mianitees traveled back to Ianarea on The Enderpearl, Tom's Ship, to ask guidance of Ianite. She was very reluctant giving any information away, but told them that she could return Captain Capsize to them if her memory was erased. Fearful of losing Captain Capsize forever, Skipper Redbeard and Captain Sparklez declined and promised to rescue the two ladies another way. Since Dianite was the last to see Ianite, the heroes must now trick him into giving away the location of Ianite and Captain Capsize! Final Appearence: Info the season finale, she was saved by Sparklez and Co. from imprisonment by Dianite. As a reward for rescuing her, she brought Capsize back. Unfortunately, Capsize turned into a zombie and was killed by Skipper Redbeard. Ianite then buried one of her bones by the dragon. Season 2: In season 2, CaptianSparklez and friends find out that King Helgrind only allows one god to be worshiped in the town-Mianite. This is because the king blames Ianite for not being able to save his wife, Queen Freya, and his daughter, Princess Alva from the Taint, which costed their lives. She was the found at +2468 +2468 in The End. Relatives: Ianite has three children, her and Jordan's adopted child Ianita, and her and Sparks children Martha and King Helgrind. Ianite`s grandchildren are Prince Andor (alive) and Princess Alva (deceased). Category:Mythology of the Mianite gods Category:Lore Category:Female Category:Team Ianite Category:Mianites